poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
At the Kingdom of Corona/Helping Flynn and Rapunzel
This is the scene where our heroes visit the Kingdom of Corona in Ryan's and Meg's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts 3. scene starts at black Young Rapunzel: (voice) Why can't I go outside? Mother Gothel (voice): The outside world is a dangerous place. You must stay here, where you're safe. Do you understand, flower? see Rapunzel look outside the window Rapunzel (voice): Those lights appear every year on my birthday— only on my birthday. And I can't help but feel like they're... they're meant for me. I need to see them. And not just out my window... in person. I have to know what they are. camera sees the lanterns up in the night sky. The logo sequence starts with a castle and a lantern flys from it with more lanterns appearing. The lantern flys over the forest and stops next to a tower and it glows. And when the glow fades, it makes a world name "Kingdom of Corona". The logo disappears in a flash of light and trails of light go off screen. Daytime. Sora, Ryan, Meg and Friends are strolling in the forest Sci-Ryan: This is a beautiful day. Goofy: It sure is a pretty day. Sora: Yeah, the weather's great. It’d be perfect for a picnic. Sonant Nightfall: Yeah, Sora. The sun's shining, the birds are singing, there's nice trees. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Meg and I would love the scenery. Queen Ryanara: Crash dancing He seems happy with that. Meg Griffin: Ryan's mom, I guess Crash is happy dancing in this world. Donald Duck: Why do you think we came here? Sora: Got me, Donald. Goofy: We'll figure it out as we go. Donald Duck: sighs Okay. Sean Ryan: I guess that is nice for a picnic, Sora. Maybe Cody would have a fun time. Sora: You said it, Sean. Orla Ryan: Any ideas why we are here? Sora: I'm sure we were brought to this world for ''some ''good reason, but can we sweat it later? Donald Duck: Fine with me, as long as there's no Heartless. Oisin Ryan: Me too. So long as there’s not a man running away from the Heartless. they hear screaming and some grunts. They see a man named Flynn Rider land on the ground. He rubs his bottom then the Heartless shows up. Flynn runs away from the Heartless who gives chase Flynn Rider: Make way! Make way! Make way! runs past Ryan and Meg and friends. They summon their weapons Sora, Ryan and Meg: Heartless! rests behind a rock and looks at Ryan, Meg and friends Sora: You see? Soon as you mention 'em, they show up. Cody Fairbrother: See, Jessie? Jessie Primefan: Yeah. Goofy: There goes our picnic. Donald Duck: I didn't do it! Sora: S'okay. Let's send these guys packing. Trio Darkle: You're right. Flynn Rider: Say, since you lot seem to know what you're doing, mind I leave this one to you? Sora: Yep. We'll take care of it. Go on, skedaddle! Meg Griffin: You can get to safety. Ryan F-Freeman: Go to somewhere safe. Go on, get! Flynn Rider: You have my thanks. himself Hoo. The horse was enough. Don't need any monsters on my trail. Donald Duck: The ''what ''was enough? Flynn Rider: Oh, nothing, nothing. Name's Flynn. Flynn Rider. Oisin Ryan: We remember you since that last adventure. Flynn Rider: You and your friends do, Oisin Ryan. Ohh! Watch out, they look mad! turns to face the Heartless. Oisin readies his battle stance. Flynn is sneaking away slowly Flynn Ryder: Slowly... Slowly... runs Outta here! Meg and friends fights the Heartless and defeats them Sora: Huh? Where'd Flynn go? Donald Duck: He skedaddled. Sean Ryan: In other words, he got to safety while the getting's good, Donald. Donald Duck: You have a good point there, Sean. Orla Ryan: Yeah. And I hope if I find Flynn, I would hug him. Oisin Ryan: Same here, sister. Goofy: I think I saw him go thataway. points at where Flynn ran off Sora: Huh? But "thataway" is... just a dead end. Goofy: Yeah. That's puzzling. Meg Griffin: Ryan and I agree, Goofy. And Cody knows some puzzles. Donald Duck: Well, did he? Orla Ryan: I hope so. Sora: I say we investigate. Oisin Ryan: Good idea, Sora. Ryan, Meg and friends walk and they come across a rock wall with vines Donald Duck: He couldn't have gone this way. Andante Daze: I hope so too, Donald. walks up to a wall of vines and turns around Sora: Well, at least he got away safe. Right? leans backwards and falls through the vines Ryan F-Freeman: Huh? Where Sora gone to? Goofy: Huh? Hey! Now Sora's gone, too. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts